


The Experiment

by TheGiftOfSilence



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGiftOfSilence/pseuds/TheGiftOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Experiment, was designed by the one and only France. He had noticed that many of his friends weren't in L'amour, as he calls it. The purpose of The Experiment was to make his friends and fellow countries happier, to find them that special someone. He searched the world, going to corporations, and even schools, interviewing anyone he could get his hands on, just to make his friends happier. After months of searching, he has found what should be the right companions for his friends. But will France's plan for L'amour work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**_Renaissance's POV: ** __**_**

The blond Frenchman has been talking eloquently to my parents for the past hour. And somehow he has almost completely convinced them to let me go with this practically stranger. Well, practical stranger to them, but I've known him since I was a child.

**_**__** _ **

I don't know how's he's done it. Maybe it's his accent, his vocabulary, maybe magic, or maybe my parents are high as hell right now. Whatever it is, it seems to be working. I'm surprised that my parents even let him into the house, especially with how he introduced himself.

**_**__** _ **

It went a little something like this 'Hello, I'm France, I'm a personified country, and I want to whisk your daughter away and give her to my friends!' Okay, so it didn't go exactly like that, but still, it was the gist of what he said.

**_**__** _ **

He has charmed my parents and has almost convinced him of letting me go with him to god knows where. It's quite strange if you ask me. My parents may have named me Renaissance, but they are quite 'follow the rules' kind of people.

**_**__** _ **

"Wow, this seems like an amazing opportunity for Renaissance!" My mother giggle. It's really my dad who's more strict, my mom just wants me to be happy. "I don't know. Renaissance is just a young girl,"

**_**__** _ **

"She has her whole life in front of her. Do you really want to throw her life away?" My dad asked my mom. "She's not throwing her life away," France answered. My dad huffed angrily and turned to France.

**_**__** _ **

"If you allow her, and she wants to," He gestured a hand to me. "Then she will come with me and live in a house with the others for three months. She won't share a room with any guy. Each person will have their own room, and there is a ladies wing, and a men's wing."

**_**__** _ **

I wonder how France has kept his demeanor for so long. I swear I've heard him utter the same sentences so many times in this past hour or so. I look over at my dad and see him mulling the decision over.

**_**__** _ **

"No." My dad finally speaks. France looks taken back, and my mom looks angry. Angry? Wait, what? "David." She says harshly, gaining his attention. My dad tends not to really pay attention to her unless he wants something of her.

**_**__** _ **

"What Carolyn? Do you really want to throw her life away?" He says. "Haven't you been listening? When the three months are up, if she wants to, she can come home and resume her life like normal. Isn't it worth a shot?" My mom asks.

**_**__** _ **

My dad doesn't respond, he just looks at her. "At least ask her what she would like to do. She's nineteen after all, you can't control her anymore." My mom says. "No! She is my daughter, I can control her." He snaps.

**_**__** _ **

"No you can't! Renaissance is a country! She isn't even your daughter!" My mom shouts. "Whoa, wait, what?" I hear France mutter, but my parents are too caught up in their argument to notice. "So what?! She may be a country, but that means nothing!"

**_**__** _ **

Did he really just say that? Oh my god. "IT MEANS EVERYTHING!" I shout and jump up from the couch. "IT IS WHO I AM, YOU IDIOT! I AM NINETEEN AND I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME." I all but scream at him.

**_**__** _ **

I take a deep breath and bring myself back into check. "It is not your decision of whether I go or not, it is mine and mine alone." I start out. "Whether you like it or not, whether you support me or not, I am going to do what I want."

**_**__** _ **

I see my dad's upper lip curl up slightly and my mother just gleams at me. "I have decided to go with France." As soon as I finish my sentence, my dad is shouting again. "NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING WITH THAT MAN!"

**_**__** _ **

"You can't stop me." I say simply. "I-I'll lock you in the basement if I have to!" He grabs my wrist. I try to yank my wrist out of his hand, but he digs his fingers into my wrist. "You are staying here!" He says.

**_**__** _ **

_"Crescit glacies." _I say and flick my captured hand to take his wrist. The deep purple magic flickers at my finger tips and ice starts to grow on my dad's wrist. "Ahh! What the?!" He shouts, instantly letting go of me.__

**_**__** _ **

I let go of his wrist and the ice melts into water, dripping to the floor. "Ungrateful child. Why did we ever adopt you? We should have left you where we found you." He mutters. Boy, does this guy know how to hit my nerves.

**_**__** _ **

"Just wait, you'll come crawling back to us in no time." He mutters. Oh screw keeping myself in check. I walk up behind him and push him into the wall. "Me? Ungrateful?! All you have to do is support yourself and your wife, but yet you still complain about everything!"

**_**__** _ **

I slap him. "I have to support an entire country and you don't hear me complaining! You spend money left and right like its nothing. You have EVERYTHING you could want in life, and yet you STILL COMPLAIN!"

**_**__** _ **

I pull my fist back and let it slam into his left eye. "YOU'RE THE UNGRATEFUL ONE! YOU HAVE NEVER GIVEN UP ANYTHING! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE GRATEFUL FOR SOMETHING BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER LOST ANYTHING!"

**_**__** _ **

I pull him away from the wall and push him to the ground, his head just barely missing the corner of the coffee table. "What and you have?" He snaps, spitting on my shoe. I 'wipe' the spit off my shoe by kicking him in the side.

**_**__** _ **

"I've lost Spyre as kids. I lost Ivan, Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, and Kiku no thanks to YOU!" I kick him in the side again. I huff angrily and step away from him. "How about we go pack, ma chère." France says. "Yeah." I breathe out.

**_**__** _ **

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I say as I walk to my room. "It's okay." He says. I push open the door to my small room and walk inside. "So, what should I pack?" I ask. "Oh don't worry about that, ma chère. Leave that to moi!" He smiles and walk into my closet.

**_**__** _ **

I sit down on my bed and simply look around my room. White walls, white bed spread, white furniture. Very plain room. Suddenly a shirt lands on my head and a tank top hits the wall besides me. I take the shirt off my head and drop it to the floor.

**_**__** _ **

A pair of jeans hit my face roughly before falling into my lap. "What are you-," "None of these are right! I shall get you a whole new wardrobe." He steps out of my closet and motions for me to stand. I do what he wants and he pulls out a measuring tape.

**_**__** _ **

"Uhh..." I look at him hesitantly. "Arms out." He motions what he wants me to do. I put my arms out and he unravels the measuring tape. He measures around my waist, hips, and chest, and then measures the length of my legs, arms, and torso.

**_**__** _ **

I put my arms down and watch him as he types, presumably, my measurements into his phone. "There, you will have a very stylish, top of the line, country worthy, French wardrobe, ma chère." So that's what he was doing. I nod.

**_**__** _ **

"I think I saw something in here..." He mumbles and walks back into my closet. "Oh my god!" I hear him squeal. Before I can even open my mouth to ask, he rushed out of my closet, clothing in hand. "I can't believe you still have your little white chibi dress!" He practically shouts.

**_**__** _ **

"Yeah, well, I thought Antonio would kill me if I got rid of it." I laugh. "What do you mean?" France asks. "Well, he kept Romano's and cherished it. As a child he always told me that he would keep mine for me." I smile at the memory.

**_**__** _ **

"Wait, I remember you know. Ohhonhonhon, ma petite fille, it has been so long." He embraces me in hug. He pulls away and smiles brightly at me. "Antonio will be very happy for your return!" He smiles.

**_**__** _ **

"Speaking of which, we have to get going. So, pack the things you can't live without. Don't worry about your womanly supplies, I've thought ahead of time." He says. "Uhh, okay." I grab a small bag and quickly pull my things into it.

**_**__** _ **

"Let's go! You can meet the girl's on the plane!" France grabs my hand, pulls me out of my room, and out of my house, my dad glaring all the way. I'm practically running after the Frenchman. How does he do it, run and look so amazing while doing so?

**_**__** _ **

Wait, other girls?

**_**__** _ **


	2. Two

**_Renaissance's POV: ** __**_**

"France, you're back!" A girl shouts, running to us from the plane. Yeah, France dragged me all the way to the airport, which isn't that far from my house. "Ah, Sarah-Anne!" France hugs the girl, Sarah-Anne I presume. 

When they pull away, I take in her appearance. She's a couple centimeters taller than my 162.56, her long brown hair is pulled up into high ponytails with the ends just barely going past her rub cage, the first few buttons of her button up white blouse are undone, and her cameo capri's hang mid knee. 

"I think, north boot." France says randomly, looking at me. North boot? Well, Italy is said to be in the shape of a boot, and has two personifications. "Oh!" I exclaim out as it clicks. "Hi, I'm Sarah-Anne! And you are?" She asks, beaming at me 

"Renaissance." I hold my hand out, but instead she pulls me into a hug. "C'mon Naissa! You have to meet the others!" She giggles, grabbing my hand. "Naissa? WHOA!" Sarah-Anne starts running back to the private jet, pulling me along. 

"Well, you need a nickname, don't' ya? The girls just call me Sarah!" She laughs. I suddenly know how Germany feels around Veneziano. "Girls!! This is Renaissance, but call her Naissa!" Sarah says loudly. 

I look around and see a few girls look up from their conversations, books, phones, whatever they were doing and greet me. "Hi!" "Hello!" "YO!" Some nods here and there, and some creepy laughter floats around. 

"Holy, who's doing Russia's laugh so perfectly?!" A dark brown haired girl shouts out. "That would be me, kolkolkolkol." A girl with short blonde hair pops up behind her, successfully scaring her. "My god, don't scare me Ruby." The brown haired girl says. 

"Sorry sis, it's my job in life." Ruby winks and plops down onto the couch. "The blonde is Ruby, and the brunette is Rosanna, we just call her Rose though. Anyways, Rose and Ruby are fraternal twins." Sarah in forms me. 

I nod and make a mental note. "The one with her nose in a book, is Mai. The red head with the braid playing Foosball with the albino is Kari, and the albino is Marina." Sarah points around. "Let's go!" France shouts, sneaking his arms around my waist. 

OI! Bastard! Not your property!" I shout, hitting his hands. "Fiery as ever I see." He chuckles and removes his arms from my waist. "So, I'm as fiery as myself?" I question, making a pun on words. "Quoi?" He asks. 

"The country that I personify is the island nation, Ever." He laughs. "Oh yes, I remember now." He nods. I roll my eyes and sit down on the edge of the couch. "Oh my god, you're a country? That's awesome, dude!" Ruby shouts. 

"I just represent a few island nations, it's not that big of a deal." I say, my hand rubbing the back of my neck. "It's awesome! Kinda like my hair, so awesome! I wish I could be a country!" A girl pops up besides me, her hair bouncing gently on her shoulders. 

Whoa, her hair is awesome. It's mainly red, but with streaks of orange and yellow, making it look as if it's really on fire. "Whoa, nice hair." I say, picking up a lock. I twirl the lock around my finger as the girl laughs. 

"I'm Jenna! It's nice to meet you Naissa!" She laughs. "You can call me, Ever. I prefer it to my human name anyways." I say. "Okay! C'mon, I'll introduce you to everyone else here!" Jenna grabs my wrist and pulls me to someone. 

Oh, I can tell that this is going to be a long flight. What I wouldn't give to have some alone time right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You pronounce Naissa as 'Nice-uh'  
> 162.56 centimeters = 5 foot 4 inches.


	3. Three

**_Ever's POV: ** __**_**

"Oh my god, we're here!!" Sarah shouts out with a giggle. I've spent three hours on a plane with this girl constantly giggling and ranting about god knows what. My head hurts so badly, it feels like my brain is about burst out of my skull. 

Okay, so that might be a bit over dramatic, but oh well. A few of the girls are looking out the windows of the plane excitedly. Almost everyone is shouting over each other. I sit next to Mai, both of us not paying attention to the commotion the others are causing. 

"Will they ever be quiet?" I groan quietly. "I doubt it. As I've discovered, a lot of these girls have very loud personalities." Mai says in the same quiet volume. It amazes me how we're able to hear each other over this racket. 

"Loud girls, loud guys. Oh, our meet is going to be horrible." I lean back against the couch. "Well, if you think like that it will. Just think about the positive." She says. "Like seeing Spain again?" I ask. "Hai! Exactly like that!" She smiles. 

"I guess I can do that. It will be amazing to see Spain after all this time." A small smile creeps its way onto my face. "See, that's the way to think!" Mai laughs quietly. "C'mon you two! Let's go meet the guys!!" Kari says, grabbing my wrist. 

Ruby pops up besides her and grabs Mai's wrist. "NYAHH!" I shout as Kari yanks me up. She pulls me roughly, causing me to stumble and fall to the ground. I've discovered after a few conversations with Kari, that she is very headstrong and can be obnoxious. 

She also practices black magic. I swear, if she doesn't get with England, I will force her to. "NYAHH!" I shout as Kari tosses me to the ground. "I'm not a fucking rag doll!!" I exclaim. I stand up and brush the dirt of of my bare legs and the back of my shorts. 

"Ever?" My head snaps up, and my eyes search for the person who called my name. My eyes land on a familiar group of three, the BTT. "Ever!" Spain runs towards me, picking me up, and swinging me around. 

"Spain!" I laugh, hugging him when he puts me down. "You've changed, pequeño." Spain says, taking a look at me. I laugh and hug the Spaniard tighter. As I do this, I can't help but feel as if someone's glaring daggers at the back of my head 

I shake the feeling off. I run up and glomp my albino friend. "Kesesese, kleines!" Prussia runs a hand through my hair. I yank his hand off of my head and glare at him as I fix my hair. "You've changed." Prussia notes. 

I nod my head and shrug. "Oh, pequeño! I want you to meet someone." Spain, pulls on my arm and leads me off to another group of people. "Germany!" I shout as I see the tall blond. "Ever?" He questions me. 

I run up to him and desperately try to hug him. Damn him for being so tall and muscly. I feel him awkwardly pat my head like usual. I let him go and stand next to Spain, who slings an arm around my shoulders. 

I look at the others there. I give Japan a smile and a wave, and he smiles back. The other two there are, North and South Italy. "Ever, this is Romano and Italy. Roma, Italy, this is Ever." Spain introduces me. "Hi bello!" Veneziano hugs me, resting his chin on my head. 

"Hi, Veneziano." I hug him back. I look up at Romano and quietly gasp. Holy shit, he's sexier in person. Even the pissed off/bored look he has on his face is sexy. "H-hi, Romano." I say, my tongue accidental rolling with his name. 

Romano looks at me, an eyebrow raised. Damn you Spain. Why did you have teach me to roll my tongue? "Ragazza." Romano says. "C'mon stupid." He mutters, grabbing Veneziano and pulling him away. "Bye bello!" Veneziano waves to me. 

As soon as the two are out of sight, I feel a nudge in my side. I look over to see Spain wink at me. I give him a questioning look and I see Germany sigh. "What?" I ask confused. "You so like him!" Spain says. 

"Who?" I ask. "Roma of course!" I feel blush creep up on my face at his name. Oh god, Romano. I bite down on my lip and shake my head. "No, I don't." I say. Spain gives me a look that makes me want to shrink in to the ground. 

"Admit it!" Spain says quite loudly. Loud enough for a few people turn and look at us. I feel the heat on my face get worse. "I don't like Romano. The bitch couldn't even give me a simple hello." I mutter, kicking the ground. 

"Fine, pequeño. I'll get it out of you sooner or later." Spain says, a barely audible sigh at the end. "Don't call me that. I'm not little anymore." I say grumpily at the nickname. "True, but I'm not gonna stop. You're my pequeño, whether you like it or not!" He laughs. 

"Germany." I whine to the older country. "Kleines." He says. "Not you too!" I let a groan of frustration. I push Germany back and storm away from him and Spain. I hear a roar of laughter burst out behind me, the BTT's signature laughs sticking out quite prominently. 

I turn to them and glare. "Oh can it already!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai -- Yes  
> Pequeño -- Little one  
> Kleines -- Little one  
> Bello -- Beautiful  
> Ragazza -- Girl
> 
> I used the internet for these translations, so if they're incorrect, please tell me the correct wording.


End file.
